Simone and Marshall Lee
by Holly the Shadow Queen
Summary: Memories. Videos of the past. They haunted Marshall after Ice Queen came and left. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. One-shot. Takes place after 'I remember You.'


**A story dedicated to the old Simone and Marshall Lee.**

* * *

Fionna and Cake crept into Marshall's living room. He sat in a huddle, scanning every paper the Ice Queen had brought with her.

"Marshall, you 'kay?" Fionna asked, leaning over Marshall's shoulder.

"She's g-gone," Marshall stuttered, dropping the photo in his hand and burying his head in the palms of his hand.  
"I-I thought she was still there, but after the song, she just left!" He growled on the last part but it stopped suddenly when a photo flipped over.

_Marshall Lee,_

_Is it just you and me left under the stormy sky?_

_That must be so confusing for a little guy,_

_And I know your going to need me here with you, _

_But I'm loosing myself and I'm afraid your going to loose me too._

Marshall P.O.V:

I hated showing my weak side to people, especially Fionna and Cake. But I couldn't help it, Simone. My foster, no real, mum was gone.

"Oh! Juicy lyrics!" Cake said, picking up the photo and singing the lyrics- terribly. I stood up, the photos sliding off my lap, and snatched the paper from her hands.

"Don't you dare touch this photo, stupid feline, its the only thing I've have left of Simone," I hissed at Cake, she squirmed uneasily. I went into the kitchen and pinned my photo to the wall, smiling fondly at the memory.

* * *

_"Simone! Simone! Hambo is h-hurt!" a young, pale boy yelled. He ran towards a blue-skinned woman, who was staring intently at a small tiara, flailing a tattered teddy in the air._

_"Don't worry Marshall, I'll fix him right up," Simone replied, taking out a sewing kit and taking Hambo from Marshall's shaking body.  
_

_"It won't h-hurt him, S-Simone? Will it?" Marshall asked, watching Simone sew a button onto the pinkish cloth.  
_

_"Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love," Simone answered, giving Hambo to Marshall "Done! Now let's take a picture!" Marshall nodded eagerly, hugging Hambo tightly to his chest and smiling as the camera flashed.  
_

_"Simone why do you always take pictures?" Marshall asked, cocking his head to one side and doing the same with Hambo. Simone chuckled and ruffled Marshall's hair  
_

_"I'll tell you later Marshall, later on, I promise."_

* * *

"You never told me, Simone! You never told me! You broke your promise!" I yelled, banging my head on the wall. Fionna walked in the kitchen, followed by Cake who was carrying all the papers Ice Queen had brought.

"Are you okay, Marshall, seriously," Fionna said, as Cake dropped all my photos. I turned my head and smiled wearily

"Come back next week and I'll be okay," I croaked.

I listened to them shuffle out of the house. When I knew the house was empty, I collapsed to my knees and cried.

* * *

_Five months later..._

I dropped the 21st book that I had stole from Ice Queen. I placed another photograph on the pile that covered my bare chest. I hadn't bothered to get up in the past five months and almost everything in a meter-radius was tear-stained.

"Marshall?" I heard Fionna small voice. The door opened and sunlight streamed in.

"Oh my glob! Marshall!" Fionna screamed, rushing to my side. I swung my legs off the couch, many photos sliding to the ground. I closed the door and turned the lights on, hissing when my eyes came to contact with the bright light.

"What do you want, Fionna?" I asked from upstairs, buttoning a plaid shirt.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you were here, 'cause PG needs help organizing a ball," Fionna said, blushing when she said Bubba's name.

"Figure's," I muttered, under my breath, mentally swearing at PG. "Fine, I'll help," I replied, immediately being met with a hug.

* * *

"Oh, so you did get... Marshall," PG greeted me with a formal handshake. I smirked at him and yanked my hand away seconds later.

"So we need you to do the disco ball, Marshall, since you can float," PG said, pointing to a large, sparkling ball. Just as I turned my back, Cake came.

"Oh so you did find him!" Cake yelled, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah, but he's been REALLY quiet. He's only said like, three words!" Fionna answered, also ignoring me. I tuned out the rest of their conversation, focusing on the task at hand. I grew ten times in size and lifted the disco ball.  
I followed the signs to the disco and soon returned to the three.

"I'm done," I said, making the three jump out of their conversation.

"Oh, good! Here put these streamers up!" PG yelled, tossing me a clump of paper rolls. I did the job in a flash, just like the ten other things PG made me do.

"Done," I whispered "Anything else?"

"Yes," PG said "Go to the Ice Queen's fortress and tell her for the tenth time that's she's not invited-" He was cut off by a cackle.

"Ice Queen!" I heard Fionna growl. "Marshall, its all yours." I gaped at Fionna

"Your not kidding, Fionna," I said worried. Fionna shook her head for a 'no.' I gulped and shook the whole way up to the Ice Queen.

"Hey, Ice Queen, I was looking for you!" I greeted. I went for a high-five but she hugged me! I pushed her off, gasping for air. When I could finally breathe again, I spoke

"SO I think we need a little improvement on our song. Instead of playing this," I said whilst playing a few chords "We should play this." I played a slightly different chord. We talked about the song together, Ice Queen even gave her own opinions here and there. After a few minutes of talking, I gave a final hug to Ice Queen before she flew off. I floated back to the shocked three

"You hugged her! That crazy old witch! Twice!" Gumball screamed, blush appearing across his face. I shrugged

"Is someone jealous that they couldn't hug they're kidnapper?" I answered, making Fionna and PG blush like mad.

That's when I noticed that they were holding hands and Fionna's head was on PG's shoulder. Were they dating!?

"Anyway, I'm gonna 'hit the sack' 'cause Ice Queen is SO tiring and I can't hit her or tell her to go away," I yawned, covering my mouth to stifle another yawn. PG looked at me confused

"Are you actually going to hang out with that cougar?" Fionna yelled. I looked at her surprised

"'Course! Its the only time I feel that Simone's still there!" I replied, noticing the sun was down, I closed my umbrella.

"But she's evil, and crazy, and old and-" My vision turned black then red then black, my fingernails grew into claws, my fangs became long and sharp and I grew until I towered them a good five meters. I grabbed PG and threw him against a wall and punched him several times and then shrank to my normal size.

"Let's get something straight, you chewed up piece of mutated gum," I spat harshly "Simone- the Ice Queen- is anything _but_ mean and crazy and evil, the tiara's the one controlling her! And if I hear one prissy, posh comment come out of that stupid mouth!" I stopped in the middle of my sentence to smile wickedly

"Let's just say, the world around you will crumble to ashes as your pink blood is drained from you." Fionna pulled my fist away from PG's bloody head

"Marshall, stop!" she screamed, letting me come back to my senses. I looked back at the shaking PG, and ran my fingers through my shaggy hair.

"I knew I shouldn't have befriended mortals. I knew I should've never let Ice Queen in. I knew I shouldn't of come when I was like this," I said "I understand if you never want to see me again since you saw my actual personality."

I started to float of, ignoring the running trio that was following. I strummed my guitar, memories of me and Simone floating in front of me.

_Why don't you remember me,_

_Simone, I mean Ice Queen.  
_

_Long ago you had a choice,  
_

_But you still remember me as a voice,  
_

_I went through all the years,  
_

_I went through all the tears,  
_

_I stayed by your side,  
_

_Even though I was crumbling on the inside.  
_

_Why don't you remember our family?  
_

_Just Hambo, you and me~_

_It was just us for centuries,  
_

_Why don't you remember those memories.  
_

_Why do I have those memories in my head,  
_

_Its like the Simone I use to know is dead,  
_

_Why-  
_

"MARSHALL! STOP!" Fionna screamed, making me jump out of my song. I sighed

"What do you want petty human?" I spat harshly, using the voice I used when I was in my Vampire Kingdom. Fionna had a tight grip on both PG's and Cake's hands, her knuckles white.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, making me turn around.

* * *

_Marshall came towards the crying woman._

_"Simone!" he yelled, ignoring the fact that she had told him to stay away from her. The old woman shook as she woke up from her daze  
_

_"M-Marshall?" she said, leaning down to the hurt, pale boy. He had several scratches and bruises but nothing too major.  
_

_"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, meeting his gaze. He smiled happily  
_

_"It's okay, I'm use to it from my mummy!" he answered, causing Simone to frown. 'I must of heard him wrong,' she thought, looking down at the boy who was playing with his Hambo.  
_

_"Who could leave him?" she muttered, not knowing Marshall could hear her "He's the perfect son."_

* * *

I quickly spun round, not wanting them to see the single tear that slid down my cheek. I flew fast, not wanting to hear the things they had to say because right now, everything reminded me of Simone. I flew so fast that I collided head-first into my cave, creating a long, deep gash in my forehead. I growled and said something rude under my breath while fumbling with the key to the lock. When I finally got in, I collapsed onto my couch, brushing the photos away from me, and savoring the few seconds of silence before Fionna charged in. I slung my legs to the back of the couch and my back was against the hard pillows, so I looked like I was sitting the wrong way round.

"Man, since when did you lock your door!" Fionna whined. I stared at each one of the three before answering, just as annoyed

"To keep out pests." They all squirmed uneasily.

Fionna giggled when I fell off the couch, she thought it was an accident but it was deliberate. I slid my hand underneath the couch until I felt a crumpled piece of paper and a chewed up pencil. I sat back down on the couch and scribbled down some lyrics, tucking the pencil behind my ear afterwards, a habit of mine.

"Marshall?" Fionna whispered. PG bounded out of my cave, following my orders, Cake took a few steps backwards but Fionna stayed where she was.

"Just leave... JUST LEAVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! Just leave like my father did! Like my mother did! Even like Simone did! Leave like all my friends and family!" I screamed at her, earning a hard slap across the cheek. I hit her back so hard that her bunny hat flew off. She rushed out but I could hear sobs coming from outside.

I ignored the sobs at first but soon was comforting the poor girl.

"I'm so so so sorry, Fi," I said, meeting her gaze. She smiled at me, and punched my shoulder lightly.

"It's alright, but geez you sure pack a punch!" she replied. I gave her a hug before she walked off.

"That's the first time you've hugged me, Marshall," Fionna said, before closing the door. I smiled at the door, thinking of those words as I went to sleep.

"I promise I'll never hurt you, Fi, ever again," I yawned, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Marshall yawned as he curled up into a little ball, surrounded by many duvets. Simone smiled at this, finishing her bedtime story about a boy called Marshall who was very brave and strong._

_"Just before Marshall sat on his throne, he met his true mother. A blue-skinned woman called Simone," she whispered the last part, noticing the small snores that came from the little boy as he curled up with the pinkish-grey teddy. She started walking to her own 'bed' and crawled in. No warmth could she feel, which she missed. _

_She looked at the sleeping boy, the few cuts and bruises on his cheeks making her feel guilty. **She** had caused them, but the boy didn't care. Why? Because his mother hurt him and he was half-demon. She closed her eyes, waiting for the dreamless sleep that would envelope her so soon. She took one last glance at Marshall before muttering eight last words._

_"I'll never hurt you again, Marshall, I promise."_

* * *

And that promise stuck.


End file.
